toontownfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Flappy Generation Timeline
This is a timeline that states many of the events related to the Flappy Generation series. This timeline can help clear out confusion of dates. Be careful while reading the timeline because it might spoil things for you. This timeline applies to Flappy Generation, Flappy Generation 2, and Flappy Generation 3. It is currently under construction. Instead of writing everything from earliest to latest, the latest will be written first because there would be more reference. Before The Past Sometime before 1000000 B.C.E.: *Strange mushrooms evolve into Noots. *Noottown is built. 1847: *The gocs are created and coexist with the Noots. 1851: *Gloc visits Earth from Outer Space and becomes the Goc Chairman. *Gloc plots against the Noots. *Goc Nation is built. 1863: *The Unnamed Noot Parents are born under their parents. 1886: *Mickey Mouse becomes the first Toon to set foot on Earth. 1890: *Toontown is constructed. *Scrooge McDuck is born. 1894: *Splash is born under The Unnamed Noot Parents. *Splash's wife is born under her parents. 1900: *Floppy is born under The Unnamed Noot Parents. *Floppy's wife is born under her parents. 1908: *Professor Fish is born under his parents. *HQ Harry is born and is given the ability to live forever. 1921: *Bunny/Lil Oldman is born under his parents. *Sally is born under her parents. 1925: *Swimmy is born under Splash and his wife. *Lollipop is born under her parents. 1929: *Flappy is born under Floppy and his wife. *Flower is born under her parents. *Mr. Storm is born under his parents. The Past 1933: *The first cog is built. *Scrooge McDuck releases the rest of the cogs. *The Noot Squad arrives at the past. *The Magical Gear Plants become extinct. *Old Flappy follows Floppy and his family. *The Gocs launch their attack against Noottown. *Noottown is destroyed. *Splash sacrifices himself to kill some gocs. *Nearly all Noots are killed. *Gloc fights the Noot Squad. *Wave is possessed. *﻿Fleppy becomes the first Giga Noot. *Gloc is killed by Fleppy. *Old Flappy infuses his laff into Flippy, causing Flippy to become a Giga Noot. *The Noot Squad returns to the present. *Floppy's Squad sets out to save Scrooge McDuck. *Floppy's Squad is killed by the cogs. First Generation 1939: *Flappy Generation begins *Old Flappy/Fluppy tells the story of Flappy's parents. *Sally is killed by the cogs. *Flappy demonstrates extreme power for a child. *Flappy enlists in Squad Four. *Flappy meets Professor Fish and Bunny. *Squad Four is given several difficult ToonTasks. 1942: *Flappy meets Flower in Chip'n'Dale's Acorn Acres. *Flappy meets his father, Floppy. *Flappy is killed by a cog after trying to save Bunny. *Floppy transfers his life to Flappy. *Flappy begins training. 1943: *Cog Nation is built. *Steel the cog becomes the first Chairman. 1950: *Mr. Storm becomes the President of Toontown. 1952: *The Noot Squad (Formerly Squad Four) invades Cog Nation for the first time. *Flappy destroys Chairman Steel. *Flappy and Flower are married. 1958: *Fleppy is born under Flappy and Flower. *Princess Dew is born under Mr. Storm and his wife. 1960: *Titanium is built and becomes the second Chairman. 1965: *Pete is born under Professor Fish and his wife.﻿ Second Generation 1966: *Flappy Generation 2 begins. *Reunion with Flappy, Bunny, and Professor Fish. *Flower realizes that Fleppy is extremely talented. *Fleppy begins his intense training. 1971: *Pete joins Fleppy in Fleppy's training. *The hose technique is introduced by Flappy. *Fleppy meets Princess Dew at the Princess Parade. *First sign of Chairman Titanium has been released. *Fleppy teaches Pete and Princess Dew the hose technique. 1974: *Fleppy attempts to defeat the Chairman. *Swimmy arrives in Toontown. *Swimmy meets Lollipop. *Swimmy joins forces with the Noot Squad to rescue Fleppy. *The Noot Squad invades Cog Nation for the second time. *Mousei guest appears in Flappy Generation 2. *Swimmy and Lollipop are married. 1975: *Wave is born under Swimmy and Lollipop. 1979: *The Noot Squad invades Cog Nation for the third time. *Professor Fish is killed by Screw. *Pete becomes the first Mega Toon. *Mousei leaves his guest appearance. *Flappy becomes the first Mega Noot. *Chairman Titanium is defeated by Flappy. *Fleppy and Princess Dew are married. *Old Flappy/Fluppy dies naturally. 1980: *Flippy is born under Fleppy and Dew. *Candy is born under Swimmy and Lollipop. *﻿The Noot Squad splits up. 1996: *Lollipop dies naturally. 1999: *Flower dies naturally. Third Generation: 2001: *Flappy Generation 3 begins. *Fleppy is killed by a goc. *Flurpy arrives from the future. *Flippy becomes the President of Toontown. *Lil Oldman/Bunny is given a pill to live longer. *Swimmy transfers his life to Fleppy. *Flappy is left behind in the past and is renamed Fluppy. *The Silly Meter begins construction. *Doomsday Goc is built. 2006: *The Noots go to defeat Doomsday Goc and retrieve glass. *Fleppy and Flurpy are killed by Doomsday Goc. *Flippy becomes the first Tera Noot. *Doomsday Goc is defeated by Flippy. *The Silly Meter is completed. *A huge war between the Noots/Toons and the Mega Gocs begin. *Toons win the war. 2011: *Flurpy is born under Flippy and Candy.﻿ 2012: *Present Day. Apocalyptic Timeline 2001: *People live peacefully. 2011: *Flurpy is born under Flippy and Candy. *Mega Gocs are finished being developed. 2013: *Flappy dies from duck disease. *Lil Oldman dies naturally. 2016: *Mega Gocs invade Toontown. 2021: *By now, most Toons are killed. *Secret Toon Hideout is built. *Swimmy and Wave are killed by Mega Gocs while searching for survivors. 2022: *Flurpy learns how to transform into a Mega Noot. 2026: *Professor Pete completes the time machine. *Mega Gocs discover the Secret Toon Hideout. *Flurpy flies back in time. *The rest of the Toons/Noots are killed. Category:Fanfictions